Sinestro Corps War
Lead-Up Following the events of [[Crisis on Infinite Earths|'Crisis on Infinite Earths']], the attack on Qward and subsequent defeat on the Anti-Monitor resulted in the imprisonment of Sinestro in the Green Lantern Central Power Battery, as well as the destruction of the Yellow Battery by Hal Jordan. When Jordan destroyed the Battery, he was infected by the Fear Entity, Parallax, which had been powering the Battery. Hal became comatose, and was awoken following the destruction of Coast City by Brainiac, Cyborg Superman and Mongul in the Death of Superman. In Emerald Twilight, Parallax manipulated Jordan to attack the Green Lantern Corps homeworld of Oa, and destroy their Central Power Battery. Jordan's rampage fractures the core, and he succeeds in destroying the Lantern; freeing the Entity of Will, Ion. This event also freed all of the Power Battery's prisoners, who escaped from Oa. The Guardian's detain him, but they discover that he is under the influence of Parallax who slaughters the Guardians. The Spectre, now host-less after the events of [[Day of Vengeance|'Day of Vengeance']] enters Hal Jordan in order to subdue Parallax and prevent him from causing anymore harm. Hal returns to Sanctuary. During their quest to find the [[Anti-Life Equation|'Anti-Life Equation']], Darkseid and Vandal Savage venture to Qward where they extract a variable of the equation from him. This altercation leaves Mobius weakened on Qward. Chapter One - Fear [[Hal Jordan|'Hal Jordan']] is in [[Sanctuary|'Sanctuary']] after the events of [[Emerald Twilight|'Emerald Twilight']]. He is captured by [[Arkillo|'Arkillo']] and Manhunter robots wielding yellow power rings. They take him to [[Qward|'Qward']], where Hal is greeted by the newly formed [[Sinestro Corps|'Sinestro Corps']], led by [[Thaal Sinestro|'Sinestro']] himself. The Corps includes: [[Hank Henshaw|'Cyborg Superman']], Arkillo, [[Mongul|'Mongul']], and [[Krona|'Krona']]. Cyborg Superman reveals a device powered by the [[Eclipso Diamond|'Eclipso Diamond']]. The device splits Hal open, spewing out the [[Spectre|'Spectre']] and [[Parallax|'Parallax']] who had been battling for control inside Hal's body. [[Eclipso|'Eclipso']] takes the Spectre captive inside the diamond, while Parallax regains control over Hal. The Corps has also taken the Monitor, Nix Uotan, captive. They chain him using the chains formerly used to bind the Anti-Monitor. Chapter Two - Will On [[Prime Earth|'Earth']], artist Kyle Rayner is hit by the [[Ion|'Ion']] entity which merges with him. [[Ganthet|'Ganthet']], [[Guy Gardner|'Guy Gardner']], and [[John Stewart|'John Stewart']] arrive at Sanctuary, where they find Hal Jordan missing. Ganthet then senses an individual arrive on Oa, and the group flies there. Ion and Rayner travel to Oa, where they find the destroyed [[Central Power Battery|'Central Power Battery']]. As Ion and Kyle fly into the Battery, they are attacked by a squad of yellow lanterns led by Mongul, Arkillo, and a Parallax infused Hal Jordan. As the villains attack Ion and Kyle, they are stopped by [[Kilowog|'Kilowog']]. Kilowog, now without a ring, poses little threat to the yellow lanterns, and is pummeled by Mongul. Before they kill Kilowog, Ganthet and the Lanterns arrive, and the two groups engage in combat. Parallax blasts Ion, knocking Kyle unconscious. On the dead planet [[Ysmault|'Ysmault']], the being [[Atrocitus|'Atrocitus']] is awoken by the [[Butcher|'Butcher']], who senses the two other emotional entities in the same location; Oa. Rage fills him, and he flies to Oa with one word in mind, [[The Guardians of the Universe|'"Guardians"']]. Chapter Three - Rage Atrocitus arrives on Oa, splitting both sides. He lunges for Ganthet but is stopped by Mongul, claiming that the Guardian is theirs to kill. While the two fight, Arkillo and Parallax grab the unconscious Kyle, and warp back to the [[Antimatter Universe|'Antimatter Universe']]. Atrocitus gains the upper hand, and kills Mongul. He moves to attack the Lanterns but they attempt to detain him. Stewart and Gardner explains that it isn't the Guardian's fault for the [[Betrayal of Krona|'Massacre of Sector 666']], but the fault of one guardian: Krona. Ganthet reveals that Krona is in allegiance with this new Sinestro Corps, and the group works together to mount an attack on Qward. Suddenly the lanterns are met by Kal-El and a [[Superman Squad|'group of Supermen']] from the [[Multiverse|'Multiverse']] who wish to help them stop the renegade corps, as well as enlisting them against a [[Darkseid|'larger threat']] on Earth. Chapter Four - Light Kyle and Ion are experimented on in the laboratory of Cyborg Superman, where he attempts to extract the entity from the human's body. Cyborg Superman tries to use the Eclipso Diamond, but fails. While Cyborg Superman continues to torture Kyle, Krona labors away in the Yellow Central Power Battery on an "unseen weapon" that Sinestro believes will allow them to conquer the universe. Suddenly, the Lanterns and the Supermen arrive on Qward, where they battle the Sinestro Corps. As the two sides fight, John and Ganthet make their way to Cyborg Superman's lab, while Guy and Atrocitus enter the Central Power Battery. Inside, Atrocitus kills Krona, who then releases the Sinestro Corp's secret weapon: the rebuilt [[Mobius|'Anti-Monitor']] powered by a yellow power battery as well as Nix Uotan's monitor essence. Guy is vaporized by the Anti-Monitor, who goes to attack the Supermen. Ganthet and John free Kyle from his restraints, but they are attacked by Parallax, who knocks them back. Kyle battles Parallax, and is told by Ion to "free" Hal Jordan. Kyle enters Jordan's body, and faces off against the Parallax entity. Kyle finds a paralyzed Hal, forced by Parallax to relive his father's death and the [[Return of Superman|'destruction of Coast City']] in order to feed off his fear. Kyle and Ion use their combined strength to remind Hal of his heroism, fueling his indomitable will. Hal breaks free of Parallax's control, ousting it from his body. With Hal free, Ion teleports Kyle back to Oa, where they complete their mission, reigniting the Central Power Battery. With the Battery ignited, new rings are dispersed across the universe, and the rings of the former lanterns light up again. [[Mogo|'Mogo']], the safe haven for former members of the corps, makes its way in order to join the battle. Superman flies into the Sciencells, using the [[Mobius Sword|'Mobius Sword']]' '''to break Nix's shackles. He gives the blade to Nix, returning his power. As the Anti-Monitor fights off the numerous Supermen, Nix Uotan unsheathes the Mobius Sword, driving it into the Anti-Monitor's chest. This attack shatters the villain, ending his plague on the Multiverse. With the war lost, Sinestro merges with Parallax, and the two escape from Qward. As the group mourns the death of Guy, his ring flies into the hands of Hal, who vows to honor his fallen comrade by taking on the Green Lantern persona once again. The group is suddenly encountered by [[Scott Free|'Scott Free']], now the user of the [[Mobius Chair|'Mobius Chair']]. Scott alerts them of the conflict of Earth, claiming that their help is essential for humanity's survival. Scott transports the group to Earth... '(Continued in Chapter Five of Final Crisis)' Notes * Sinestro Corps War takes place simultaneously with [[Final Crisis|'Final Crisis']]. * The full reading order for both events is [[Final Crisis Reading Order|'here']]. Timeline * This event is part of the 'Modern Age' * It is preceded by the 'Fall of Checkmate' * It goes on simultaneously with 'Final Crisis' * It is followed by 'The[[The New Age of Heroes| '''New Age of Heroes]] Links * Full Reading Order * Green Lantern Reading Order